Terra Bell
Terra Bell is a hero who lives in Varrock and tries his best to defend it. He has created a costume to hide his identity because of warnings from others, though he has not yet thought of a hero name. He is a 17 year old human boy with the ability to manipulate earth. He works in a supermarket and attends school in Varrock. History Terra was born in Varrock where he spent his childhood, Terra enjoyed going on adventures around Varrock in the areas that his parents would allow him to explore. The area that Terra lived in was bordered by many dangerous ones and he was told to avoid them. He decided one day that he would venture into one of the areas that his parents had warned him about, his parents had told him not to go into these areas but they had not told him why and Terra wanted to know, after walking into an alley he was attacked. Although Terra tried his best to fight back against the attackers he was unable to defend himself, his attackers were bigger than him and stronger, instead of trying to fight against them he fell to the floor, curled into a ball, and brought his hands above his head as a way of showing his surrender. After completing this action the earth around him broke apart and formed a dome of earth around him, acting as a shield. Though they tried to break the shield, using weapons and their fists, they were unable to do any damage to it, after a while they decided to give up and left him. Terra became tired and as scared as he was he could no longer keep the shield up, he lowered his arms and the shield fell to pieces, he looked around for the attackers and when sure they were gone he left to return home. He decided that it would be best not to tell his parents of the encounter or his powers. He tested his skills and trained his body to be able to manipulate the earth more effectively; as his powers greatly rely on movement of his body he also became more muscular and gained stamina. He learnt that his powers were not limited to earth, he could also manipulate metals, sand, glass and molten earth however the effort required to manipulate the materials can vary. He was encouraged to work at the local supermarket by the teachers at his school and so he does this while attending school. After meeting heroes he decided to use his powers to create a suit of rock armour that could protect him from some attacks and help to hide his identity. Appearance Face and body Terra has brown, spiked hair which parts at one side, his eyes are small and green with a strong shape, his eyebrows are narrow and point at the sides, his jaw is square and his chin is wide, his lips are thin, his nose is rounded but narrow and his ears arch back. He is 6’0” and his body is muscular which makes him heavy, he moves slowly when not in combat as it feels more comfortable for his shape. Normal Wear He wears a sleeveless, open red shirt with fur lining and a piece of black cloth tied around his left arm and neck, he has brown metal arm guards and red gloves, he also has a blue necklace. He has baggy black shorts gathered just below the knee with brown string and a brown belt with plates of metal hanging down and covering the sides of his hips. He wears grey shoes that show his toes and most of the soles of his feet, these shoes are tied at the ankle with a green band; his shins are covered by red shin guards and red cloth. Costume Terra’s costume is made when he falls onto earth and manipulates it to surround his body, the costume is made of pieces of rock of different sizes, the variation in size allows him to create weapons or projectiles. The only part of the costume that is not created through smaller pieces of earth is his helmet, it is created as one piece so that if he is unable to keep the costume together and it falls apart his helmet will stay on and continue to protect his identity. Personality Terra is a kind boy who cares about the well-being of others and their opinions. He will very rarely lie however if he feels that the truth would hurt someone’s feelings he will try to keep it to himself. His own opinions are difficult to change, if he makes a friend he will try his best to keep them and stay by their side, if he has a certain approach he will stick to it. He enjoys combat but this love may fade if danger is presented, if it is dangerous he will try to end it as soon as possible if not he will approach the battle with excitement and enthusiasm. He also enjoys making himself stronger through training in hand-to-hand, using his staff or sparring with a partner. He prefers to be connected to the earth as closely as possible; because of this he travels barefoot and detests being airborne. He tends to be more vocal with his feelings, if scared he may yell out, if happy he may laugh and if bored he may sigh. Powers and Skills Earth Manipulation Terra is able to manipulate the earth around him, he can also manipulate metal, sand, glass and molten earth, he can control these materials and create weapons and other useful items, the power of his manipulation of the earth is dependent on his strength and the amount of training that has been done. Hand to hand combat His power relies on him being able to move his body in ways similar to hand to hand combat, as he has trained his powers for a long time he is also able to apply the movements used for his powers to a fight without them. Trivia His favourite colour is yellow. His favourite food is tomato soup. His favourite drink is coffee. He likes training. Terra wants to master his powers. Terra’s fears include being airborne and being weak.